


Kirschbonbons

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hält Boerne.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Kirschbonbons

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ein Drabble zum Wort „Umarmung" schreiben. Obwohl sich dazu ziemlich viel schreiben ließe, habe ich tagelang überlegt, was genau ich schreiben möchte. Gestern ist wieder einmal der Tod in mein Leben getreten und jetzt ist mir diese kleine Geschichte eingefallen, die für ein Drabble zu lang geworden ist. Das Drabble kommt dann ein anderes Mal.

Selten war Thiel der Gang zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung _so_ schwer gefallen. Aber er wollte Boerne nicht alleine lassen, nicht in dieser Situation. Er wollte für Boerne da sein, falls er durfte und Boerne das zulassen würde. Boerne hatte einen entfernteren Großonkel verloren, der ihm was bedeutet hatte.  
_„Er hat immer an mich geglaubt. Immer.“_  
Kondoliert hatte er Boerne schon am Morgen im Institut, aber das reichte ihm nicht.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ 

Boerne trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Danke“ war das Einzige, das Thiel gesagt hatte, seit sie sich nebeneinander auf Boernes Couch gesetzt hatten, Boerne hatte ihm nämlich unaufgefordert ein Glas Weißwein eingeschenkt. 

Und Boerne hatte seitdem gar nichts gesagt, kein einziges Wort. Stumm wie ein Fisch saß er da, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt, und er guckte hoch zur Decke oder so. Sein Glas war leer.

Fühlte sich gerade alles fast unwirklich für Thiel an, und an allen anderen Tagen hätte er sich über einen zur Abwechslung so ruhigen Boerne vermutlich gefreut, aber nicht heute.  
„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin leider echt nicht besonders gut in diesen Dingen, aber ...“ Er öffnete seine Arme. „Kommen Sie her.“

Boerne sah ihn an und schien zu zögern.

Thiel wollte ihn nicht drängen, deshalb wiederholte er seine Aufforderung auch nicht, aber er ließ seine Arme geöffnet.

Und dann rückte Boerne langsam näher. „Darf ich wirklich?“

„Natürlich!“

Boerne nickte, aber es dauerte weitere zwei oder drei Minuten, bis er noch näher rutschte und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Boerne legte den Kopf auf seine linke Schulter und atmete leise und warm gegen sein Ohr.

So nah waren sie sich bisher nie gewesen, und er streichelte ein bisschen unbeholfen über Boernes Rücken. Irgendwas wollte er gerne sagen, irgendwas Nettes oder Tröstendes.  
„Ich bin da.“ Was Besseres war ihm jetzt nicht eingefallen, aber reichte ja vielleicht auch.

„Danke, Thiel.“ Und dann verwandelte sich das leise Atmen ganz plötzlich in ein Schluchzen, das lauter und lauter wurde.

Thiel fühlte sich im ersten Moment etwas überfordert, aber unter keinen Umständen würde er Boerne jetzt loslassen. Er streichelte weiter über den inzwischen bebenden Rücken. Tat ihm ja ganz schön weh, Boerne so traurig zu erleben, kein Wunder, dass er sich auch schnell eine Träne weg zwinkern musste. Rührte ihn aber auch, dass Boerne sich überhaupt ihm gegenüber so zeigte, so zerbrechlich. Er war sich sicher, dass viele Boerne für einen gefühlskalten Klotz hielten, und manchmal konnte das sicher auch auf den ersten Blick so wirken, aber er wusste es besser. 

Das Schluchzen wurde leiser, da Boerne sein Gesicht fest gegen Thiels Schulter presste.

Thiels Hand streichelte immer noch, und er konnte irgendwie nicht anders und grub seine Nase vorsichtig in Boernes Haar. Kirschbonbons. Boernes Haare rochen ein bisschen nach Kirschbonbons.

Das Beben und Zittern ließ allmählich nach. Boerne hob den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Thiel.“

„Bitte nicht entschuldigen! Es gibt doch nichts, was Ihnen leid tun muss, Boerne. Gar nichts!“ Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht alle! Was fiel Boerne denn jetzt ein, sich zu entschuldigen? Schimpfen wollte er aber nicht mit ihm, nicht heute. „Bitte nicht mehr entschuldigen, okay?“

„Okay.“

„Gut.“

„Danke, Thiel.“ Boerne richtete sich ein Stück auf, und ihre Gesichter befanden sich nun auf der gleichen Höhe.

„Nicht dafür, Boerne.“ Er hielt Boerne immer noch, Loslassen kam nicht in Frage.

Boerne guckte ihn fragend an. „Darf ich?“

„Ja.“ Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was _genau_ Boerne damit meinte, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er damit einverstanden war.

Boerne beugte sich vor und seine Lippen berührten Thiels Stirn. „Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Bleibst du?“

„Ja.“


End file.
